


Underneath Her Skirt

by eclipsabutterflyfans



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kingdom of Mewni, Kinky, Kissing, Long, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsabutterflyfans/pseuds/eclipsabutterflyfans
Summary: Eclipsa Butterfly sneaks out to have some fun.. ;)





	Underneath Her Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> My wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/eclipsalover
> 
> My Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/eclipsafans
> 
> My Instagram: (nsfw, private) https://www.instagram.com/qween.of.kinkclipsa/?hl=en

In the dark, warm Autumn late night in the Kingdom of Mewni, over one's head graced the crescent moon and millions of luminous stars above.

But below, a Queen was applying lipstick while humming a love ballad to herself, her excitement for this evening growing in her heart, so much that she couldn't stop smiling at the thought.

She wore a buttoned-up white-and-pink floral blouse with a black lace collar on the front, a long black fishtail skirt (with a little belt across it) that reached down to her ankles, diamond-studded earrings in the shape of a crescent moon, Mary Jane platform pumps, her nails, though not visible, were painted red (with white hearts on them), a part of her hair was tied into a large bun covered by her hat while the rest of her long, flowing, soft, curly hair reached mid-back, and lastly, her usual light-purple gloves and hat.

She and her monster love were planning on having some alone time to themselves for a while, seeing as Eclipsa has been stressed out about the thought of leaving her kingdom in the hands of Shastacan, as she knew that one day that was bound to happen (they have been planning to run away with each other to get away from all the injustice so they can live in harmony with each other), but tonight, she was able to push those thoughts aside and finally focus on herself and her love. She needed to relax, she deserved it after all.

Eclipsa sprayed some of the vanilla-scented perfume on her neck as she took a deep breath to calm herself.    
She was so ecstatic, so lovestruck, that she just stood there, daydreaming of her monster lover, spacing out and staring at the wall. His warm skin, those adorable sharp teeth, and the way he would run his hands down her body while he stared at her, watching her reactions to his touch...

Eclipsa shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She needed to be ready to sneak out, and she couldn't have her impure mind distract her. At least, not now.

She managed to get around the guards by casting a sleepwalking spell which sent them wondering through the castle hallways, and as for Shastacan, he never paid attention to when she came to bed, or when she left to go to the bathroom. He was already in a deep sleep, so she wasn't worried about him waking up and following her. After all that was taken care of, she tiptoed and headed outside, to meet her lover in the woods. 

~One long walk later~

She smiled as she saw her love sitting down on the ground, back facing her, obviously waiting for her arrival.

"Should I do this..?" She thought to herself, placing a finger on her chin.  
She clapped her hands silently and gave a mischievous look.  
"...I'm gonna do it anyway!"

She sneaked up behind him, pausing for a split second, and tackled with him a hug from behind. "Helloooooo!!!" She whisper-shouted, to prevent drawing attention from anyone lurking nearby.

He was about to scream and defend himself from the intruder when he turned around, faster than the speed of light, and saw Eclipsa silently giggling to herself with her entire face covered in a light-pink blush, with her hands still wrapped around his neck.

He frowned. He didn't look too happy, being almost scared to death. 

"Eclipsa! Are you serious? You almost gave me a heart attack! You can't just scare me like that! I could've hurt you, sweetie!" He yelled at her, making Eclipsa cringe at the sound of her lover in distress.

"I-" she shuddered, laughing uncontrollably, "I'm s-so.. I'm sorry, I-" she fell on the ground, smiling like crazy.

Globgor just rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Whatever. At least I didn't die." He said, the corners of his mouth rising a bit, trying to lighten the mood. "Please don't do that again, Eclipsa. I know you're just trying to be silly but I thought I was being attacked..."

She sighed. She understood what he meant by that. Not knowing what else to do, she reached up and pressed her soft lips against his, putting all of her love and compassion into the kiss. She took the time to run her hands through his soft hair, though it only lasted a few seconds 'cause she pulled away and smiled at him. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I won't do that again, I promise. Did that kiss make up for it?" She said, flustered again, her face showing a sign of regret and understanding for her lover.

He smiled, showing his sharp snow-white teeth, which shined in the silver-colored moonlight. "Yes, it does, my love." 

Eclipsa smiled and grabbed his hand, with not another word, she simply whispered, "Let's go!" in his ear, making him tremble by the tone of her soft voice. She began tugging him through the dark woods.

~A little while later~

"Um Eclipsa, where are we going?"  
Globgor asked, out of breath, as Eclipsa continued pulling his arm, while running so fast he could barely keep up with her.  
They headed out of the Forest Of Certain Death. "Certain Death" ha, like she's ever died while wondering among those woods. The reason they even call it that is because of all the harmless monsters that roam there.

"To the temple, of course!" Eclipsa said, flashing him a smile. "I've planned to have our date here, you know, since we've never actually had the time to settle down and relax."

She smiled widely, excited, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "It won't take long, we're almost there!" She said, pointing to where the Monster Temple stood in the distance. 

Globgor laughed, "Of course! This is the perfect spot for a little get away, since it's so large..."

Eclipsa laughed, her voice becoming heavy, and full of lust. "You know what else is large sweetie?" 

Globgor tilted his head in confusion, "No, what is it?" 

Eclipsa blushed and shook her head, "N-Nothing dear.. just being silly, that's all!" She covered her mouth, embarrassed, and grabbed his hand once more as they stepped inside the temple.

"Okay..." Globgor thought, confused.  
"I wonder what that was about.."  
He shrugged and and continued on.

She squeezed his hand as they stepped inside. "Here we are!" She exclaimed, surveying the area.

"So what do you have planned for us, darling?" Globgor said, reaching down to stroke Eclipsa's cheek. She giggled at the touch, and looked away, her face gleaming. 

"I... I actually wanna try out one of my new spells with y-you.." She said, nervous, while her cheekmarks glowed a dark red hue. 

"Is it safe to use on me, dear?" He said, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face, enjoying the loving smile that lay on her maroon-colored lips.

Eclipsa turned away, twirling around in excitement. "Yes. Yes it is. It's a very special spell... I made it just for us, my love.." she turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

He laughed, seeing her enchanting and seductive look. He could tell that she was eager about something, but he wasn't sure what.

"What type of spell is it? What does it do?"

"Uhhh..." Eclipsa played with her hair nervously, "Well.." She paused, and looked up at him.

"Why don't I show you?" She said, regaining her confidence, she grabbed his hand again, leading him upstairs and into their bedroom. While she lead him to their destination, he asked why couldn't she had tested it down there. 

"Well... that would've made it uncomfortable. I don't want rocks digging into my back. I would rather have the soft bed sheets on my back. You know, since I'm so fragile and stuff. But maybe you can scratch me up a bit? It doesn't really matter which. The bedsheets or me, both is fine as well. I know how you get during times like this... very feisty, oh I love it.. the way you make me feel inside..." She winked and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Wait what? What do you me-"

"Oh." He thought. "So that's what she meant."

He laughed, his voice becoming lower than before. "You're funny, Eclipsa.." He closed the door behind him and used a finger to lift her chin up to look at him. 

She looked back at him with the same teasing look he shared on his face.  
"I should've known that's what you wanted. You're always so hungry for something, and now I know what." He said, stroking her cheek. 

She let out a naughty giggle, and held up her wand.  
"Wanna see what I got planned for us?" She said, twirling her wand in circles. She could barely contain herself at this point. But once they're done, all of this waiting will pay off.

"You know I do my love~" he said, running his hand down her back. 

Eclipsa shivered at the touch, and sat the wand down.

"But before I explain what's about to go down..."

She pointed to her clothing.

"Take it off. All of it. Right now. Jewelry too. Even the hat and gloves. I want this all to be removed, nothing left but my bare skin." 

She said this in an assertive manner, but he knew she wasn't actually mad at him. That's all part of the foreplay.

He knocked off her hat in one quick move and it landed swiftly on the bed. Eclipsa kicked it off with her foot as Globgor tried getting her gloves off. When they were removed, she took out the hairpins from the tight bun that was placed on top of her head and it fell into place with the rest of her hair. Globgor then helped her wiggle her feet out of her shoes, socks and gloves and placed them on the ground. As he did, Eclipsa took the time to carefully remove her earrings and place them on a stool beside the bed. After all the accessories were taken care off, he began to strip her of her clothing.

Slowly unbuttoning her blouse, he leaned in and began licking her delicate, soft, pale neck, making her gasp in surprise, while his other hand very slowly travelled up her leg, and stopped at her hips, gripping them.

She look straight into his eyes, and whispered lightly in his ear, “Make sure to leave teeth and claw marks. You know I love it honey~”

Globgor stopped, and looked down at her with a visible look of concern on his face, “But what if someone notices?” He asked, worried. He didn't want her husband she had been forced into marrying to see and get suspicious. The last thing he wanted was for his little Queen to be caught with another man, even if she wasn't really in love with the other.

Eclipsa rolled her eyes at him like he just asked the most idiotic question in the universe. “I have a spell to make it go away after some time. It'll be gone by the time I wake up in the morning.” She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I promise dear, I know how to cover my tracks.” She told him to continue and gave him an affectionate slap on the shoulder.

“Now get to work. We have a lot to do. You don't want me to take care of it myself, do you?” She said, covering her mouth to prevent bursting into laughter, and turned away in embarrassment.

Globgor choked back a laugh himself and without giving her a response, grabbed Eclipsa and placed her on his lap. She smiled innocently and he unbuttoned the last few buttons on her shirt, and as Eclipsa pulled her arms out from the sleeves, it was thrown onto the floor, along with the items he removed off of her earlier. 

After it was removed, leaving her half-naked with her black-and-red brassiere visible, Eclipsa took notice that he was staring at her chest intensely. 

She could tell he wanted to touch her where she wouldn't dare let anyone else touch her (“No one? Not even Shastacan?” Nope. She don't want his filthy hands anywhere near her soft, luscious body). Only he was able to gain entrance inside of her. No one else could give her pleasure like he did. They loved it. They loved the way they fit together. Romantically and sexually. Sex to them was a bonding experience, not just a sexual high. The way they made it seem, you could tell they enjoyed the things they do together. 

All of it was pure bliss. 

The way they rocked together, the little dirty jokes that Globgor embarrassingly stammered out during making love that made Eclipsa moan (and laugh) during the process, the claw marks and teeth bites that bruised each other's skin after all the sucking and licking paid off, the way they both pulled at each other's long hair while screaming their names so loud they almost have to stop right in the middle of it to make sure they didn't damage their hearing, the lust that built up during foreplay, the loving kisses they placed on each other's body... all that fun stuff. 

Eclipsa decided to speak up,  “Oh sweetie, the cold air hitting my skin does feel nice, but what about the rest of me?” She pointed at her skirt with a longing look on her face, as if she was begging for it to be ripped off her body. 

He smirked and began to slowly slide the long skirt off of her. “Don't be sad baby, once all of our clothing is off, we can have all the fun we want.” He said, as he yanked the skirt and threw it on the ground. Upon forcing it off, he accidentally removed her underwear as well, leaving her almost completely exposed.

Instead of getting mad, which Globgor thought would be her initial reaction, Eclipsa busted out laughing. 

“Woah there, my love, take it down a notch! I know you're excited, but be gentle with certain things. You don't want me to end up in stitches after foreplay gone wrong, do you?” She said, wiping the tears of laughter that formed in her eyes. 

He facepalmed, once again embarrassed as hell, and composed himself. “Okay, okay, I'll be careful. Now, where were we? Oh yes!” He began to unbuckle the back of her bra, and with a few tries, came off in his hands. He tossed it on the ground and laid her down on the bed, staring into each other's eyes, feeling nothing but love and lust for one another. 

“So.. do you like what you see, honey?” Eclipsa teased, smiling brightly. 

Globgor licked his lips, and placed a finger on top of her clit, making Eclipsa shudder in excitement.

“Yes. Yes I do.” 

After those words were spoken, she singled for him to continue. 

He immediately began rubbing her soft clit, stimulating her senses. She whimpered in pleasure, the stress from being Queen leaving her mind as she only thought about the feeling that was coursing through her body right at this very moment. Soon, that whimper turned into frequent moaning. She dug her nails into the bed sheets below her, enjoying the feeling of being touched like this.

Seeing her so full of lust, he forgot that he was throbbing by seeing her sex parts exposed, hearing her moans echo throughout the temple, and just the thought of being inside her made him even more hard. 

He pushed those thoughts aside and stuck one of his fingers inside her, removing his left finger off of her clit and caressed her breasts with his left hand instead. Without giving Eclipsa a chance to react, he inserted another finger inside of her and began thrusting hardly in and out of her wet entrance.

"A-ah! Yes! O-oh yes~" Eclipsa moaned, enjoying the waves of pleasure that rocked her insides. 

She put both hands on her face, too blinded by this feeling inside of her to understand what she was doing at the moment.

Globgor, while going at a slower pace so she doesn't finish yet, grabbed one of her hands off of her face.

"Don't cover your face. I want to see the expression on your face as I pleasure you, my love." 

She smiled warmly and something in her mind reminded her of the special spell she had in store for them. She got too carried away that she almost forgot about it. That would've been a mistake.

And while she was at it, she might as well remove his shorts, containing his hard, dripping erection. He was even shaking at this point, poor man. He should've said something sooner. But he was more focused on her pleasure than his.

She sat up, making Globgor's fingers slide out of her without warning. She winced as she moved too fast, hurting herself in the process. But it wasn't too bad, so they can continue with their love-making with no major cuts or bruises. Just little love bites, that's all.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused. "Did I hurt you? Were you about to finish already?" 

Eclipsa smiled, "Nope. I'm fine. We just forgot about our special spell..." She grined, looking up at him.  
She then looked back down at his shorts.  
"But before I perform the spell, why don't I take those off? I know you must be dying to get them off and let that thing be free already." Getting closer to him, she looked into his eyes, and saw that he really couldn't contain himself much longer, as his vibrations were getting more frequent. 

"E-Eclipsa... please.. I'm begging you.. t-take them off.." Globgor panted, his eyes pleading with her to release himself from the prison that was his shorts.

Eclipsa placed her hands on the clothing, looked at up, smiled, and yanked them off his body (in the same matter he did with her skirt earlier), throwing it who-knows-where. 

His giant member sprang to life, and Eclipsa could see that she needed to start off slow with him, not give him too much. She wanted him to fill her insides with his semen like before. It gave her such a warm feeling inside, she loved it.

She laughed, her eyes focused on the dick in front of her, mouth watering just by looking at it. "I think we should stay on track, but you know I can't contain myself. You look delicious. You're just so addicting... I want more. How about I return the favor? Is that okay with you, dear?" 

He nodded vigorously, without words.

She nodded back in approval, and spoke again, “Just keep your eyes on me, and relax… and make sure you don't finish, the fun isn't over yet.." She winked, and closed her eyes as she opened her mouth as wide as possible and immediately began licking his tip, enjoying the feeling of him digging his claws into her hips. 

She removed her mouth from his tip and began licking his shaft, her tongue swirling in different directions as the sound of his moaning was like music to her ears. She licked it fiercely, as if it was a sour & sweet lollipop or a creamy snookers bar. 

Eclipsa stopped licking and softly kissed the side of his member as he let out a little moan, and she started to stroke him gently with her pointer finger. She did that for a few minutes, watching his face change and his eyes close as she stared up at him giving him a dirty look while going faster for about 10 seconds then stopping and going back to her usual pace. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she stopped again, seeing if she kept going, it would ruin the fun of it all. 

He groaned in disappointment, and looked down at her, his body desperate for more and more. He took note that she reached down to retrieve her wand, and as she grabbed it, she spun it around and opened it to reveal the inside. 

He's never seen her use her wand while she was naked. She looked beautiful, her hair messy and shining, her soft breasts moving quickly with every move she made, how adorable her bare, pale skin looked to him, the look in her eyes, and the way she moved as she began to cast the spell.

Eclipsa grabbed one of his hands and held it, with her free hand clutching her wand. Her cheekmarks glowed like a candle in the moonlit bedroom they lay in, and the veins visible on her arms shined dark and light purple, with a mix of aesthetically-pleasing lavender. She held her wand up, above her head, and began to recite the spell.

"During the late hours of the night,  
I come to seek your sweet delight  
Bring your essence onto me  
Wrap yourself around my body  
Under the blood-red crescent moon,  
And as the sun rises in the hills soon,  
Give me your pleasure to hold afar  
Fill me with the energy from a thousand stars!"

The ground shook for a while, and in a panic, Globgor held Eclipsa close to him to prevent her from getting hurt, or falling off the bed (she's done that before while riding him, it was very awkward and painful for both of them). After a few seconds of the sound of the ground shaking rumbled in his ears, it stopped, everything still and silent. Globgor released Eclipsa from his grip, still holding her hand. 

Eclipsa took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She had a pinkish glow on them, her eyes like a cat's eyes.

Like his eyes. 

Globgor stared into those eyes in shock, worried and confused.. yet curious.

Before he was able to say anything, Eclipsa spoke.

"So you may be wondering why my eyes are glowing. Here's the thing. The spell I just casted is no ordinary spell. It's a sex spell. This spell is supposed to fulfill our burning desires, our naughtiest fantasies come to life, and make us feel the most intense pleasure we've ever felt in our life. You see, to cut to the chase, it makes sex longer, to the point where we could still be doing foreplay for 2 hours, and the best thing about it? As soon as you're inside me, and I'm inside you, we'll be able to feel each other's pleasure. For instance, as you move back in fourth inside of me, it'll feel like you're me, and it's happening to you. It'll feel as if you were having someone thrust into you and hit all the right places inside your walls. The same will happen with me. I'll feel all the pleasure you get as you're moving inside me. We're basically sharing each other's love. It can also be used during oral sex and fingering. Or doing whatever that'll make one of us turned on. So, that's it. And no, it's not harmful, but the only side effect is that we'll both be exhausted afterwards and have a strange craving for corn." Eclipsa snickered at the last part. "Mewmans, you know, always obsessing over corn."

"Anyway, that's all you need to know, babe." She laid down and spread her legs, giving him a teasing look.

"I'm very wet right now... would you like a drink before you go inside?" She slapped her thighs and beckoned him to come closer to her. 

He chuckled, and agreed instantly, wanting her now, but before he could give her what she wanted, the spell needed to be tested.

He lowered his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he went to work, and repeatedly licked her sensitive clit. This made Eclipsa thrust her hips up in pleasure, while running her hands through her lover's hair. 

The spell was definitely in effect now. Upon Eclipsa receiving that feeling, Globgor let out a moan as well. He felt it too. It was a warm, burning sensation that started in his chest but moved all across his body, hitting all his sensitive nerves and filling him with delight every time he made Eclipsa feel pleasure.

"E-Eclipsa.." he whispered softly, as he stopped and moved his head close to her entrance and quickly stuck his long and rough tongue inside of her, moving it in and out as both of them moaned in ecstasy, never wanting this feeling of bliss to go away. They were both lost in the moment, a moment of lust and love mixed in with adrenaline.

Globgor stuck his tongue deeper and deeper inside of her, making her scream in out loud. "O-Oh y-yes! More, p-please!" She pleaded with him to go faster as he continued, licking as hard and fast as he could, trying his best to not let all this pleasure overpower him. Right now he was only focused on hitting the right spots inside her delicate walls.

"Yes! Ah!~" Eclipsa continued on screaming, losing her mind. Could you blame her though? She's experiencing his pleasure as well, so he could feel what she felt and she could feel it back. It's confusing, and all the pleasure that was going back and forth was overwhelming, but they liked it. They craved this for than anything. They wanted each other.

After 5 minutes of this cycle continued, Eclipsa's screams of pleasure became louder and louder, and more raspy. He didn't want her finishing yet. So Globgor suddenly removed his tongue from her as she was moaning, making her frown the second she realized the feeling she had just felt seconds ago was slowly fading away, replaced with a burning feeling.

"H-hey! Why'd y-you stop?" Eclipsa asked, breathing heavily, aching for more.

Globgor just laughed, "Sweetie, may I remind you that we haven't even got inside each other yet? Don't you want me to finish inside your sweet, sweet walls?" 

Eclipsa smiled, the seductive look reappearing on her face.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Come on in~" She said, breathlessly, opening her legs as wide as she could. "I want it rough. Biting, licking, loud moaning, hard thrusting, everything. You know I like it~" She moved her hips closer to him and lifted herself up to whisper in his ear, "Got it?" 

He nodded, playfully shoving her back down on the bed, making her giggle. He sat up, and leaned over her as he lined himself to her entrance. After an exchange of looks, he began to slowly insert his member inside Eclipsa, making sure he didn't hurt her as bad as he thought it would. She gripped the sheets, twitching in pain, and when it was completely in, she took a deep breath, and waited to adjust. But no real harm is done, they've only had sex a few times before, so she was still getting used to it.

Surprisingly, Globgor was able to fit it completely inside her, despite how big his size is. Even with size-shifting powers, his size down there was still very large.

He looked down at her, staring into her eyes, wanting to make sure she was ready for this moment.

"Now?"

Eclipsa nodded with a smirk on her face and replied, "Now."

He began to thrust into her softly, moving his member gently inside her to try to prevent from hurting her, but after not even a few seconds, Eclipsa asked him to go faster. 

He grunted, already starting to be filled with joy as with each push made both of them yell even louder. His pace was getting harder and more rough, with every move getting deeper and deeper inside of her.

He unexpectedly thrusted into something he's never hit inside her before, a loud moan escaping both of them in the process. Upon hitting it, Eclipsa gasped and stuck out her tongue, panting, as he hit her sweet spot. 

"Aah!! Oh, G-Globgor y-yes! Harder!" She demanded, gripping his hair and tugging roughly at it, pulling his head back a little. 

He slammed into her now both of them moaning loudly as their waves of pleasure intersected with each other. They both stared into their eyes, mouths open, drooling from their senses being awoken.

Eclipsa started to stimulate her clit by rubbing it to hopefully make her orgasm. She screamed louder as she did, her fingers moving so fast he could barely see them. Globgor didn't know why, but seeing her do that to herself made him even more turned on.

He then remembered she liked it rough, so he clawed lightly at her hips, making her moan his name and arch her head up towards the ceiling, her legs kicking the air as she wrapped them around his back.

As his member buried deeper into her, Eclipsa moved her hips back and forth, as if she was riding him while laying down, while her lover was still doing most of the work.

She digged her fingers into his shoulders, as the loud slapping of skin grew louder and louder, Eclipsa tearing up at the amount of bliss that was flowing through her at this very moment, her voice becoming high pitched,

"Oh y-y-yes!! Oh, Globgor, ah!"

They moved in rhythm, their movement matching perfectly together, as they both suddenly connected their lips to each other's, their tongues swirling in unison as they both moaned into the kiss, heat building up, the feeling becoming overpowering. 

Globgor broke the kiss, as he could feel the climax was near.

"E-Eclipsa, I-I'm, I'm g-gonna-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he got interrupted by this lover's moans of pleasure.

"Y-yes, a-ah! Oh- y-yes! Do it i-inside, p-please!" She pleaded, her eyes rolling around in her head.

After a few good thrusts, he shot his hot load deep into his lover's walls, and upon feeling the warmth from his semen hit her walls, Eclipsa let out a shriek as her juices released all over his member.

After they both finished emptying themselves out from the climax, Globgor slowly removed himself out of Eclipsa, and they sat there, breathing heavily and sweating as the cold air settled between them, cooling them down.

Eclipsa smiled and grabbed a silk robe and slid it on, covering herself, and wrapped her arms around Globgor, who slid on his usual shorts. She kissed his cheek and spoke softly in his ear,

"I had a fun time tonight. Thank you for letting me test out that spell on you. You did well." 

Globgor blushed and began to speak, but Eclipsa's loud yawn made him stop.

"Damn it, I forgot that the spell afterwards makes you sleepy. And crave corn. But now I'm only sleepy..." She laughed, though it was cut short by another yawn. 

"Is it okay if I stay here for the night?" She asked, squiting at him, struggling to stay awake. 

Globgor raised a brow, "But don't you have to get back to.. him?"

Eclipsa smirked, "Oh I mean, I could go now... but I could also fool him by saying I was called for royal duties. Trust me, he's an idiot, I'm 100% sure he'll believe that." She smiled and sat back down on the bed, crawling underneath the covers and patting the side next to her for him to come over.

Globgor laughed tiredly, and laid down beside her, "Whatever you say, my Queen." 

Eclipsa smiled to herself and gave him a final peck on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head down on her chest, breathing softly, while falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Maybe one day..."


End file.
